Broken Hearted
by CullenGirl019
Summary: <html><head></head>Sephy never gets saved by Callum in the woods, instead she is found  by Jude and this causes a rapid change of events. I'm terrible at summaries and at titles but please R&R. Thanks!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first attempt at a Noughts and Crosses FanFic. I'm assuming all of you who will read this have read the books but if you haven't you definitely should go and check them out. They're the most amazing books! So this story is set after Sephy escapes from the cabin (in Noughts and Crosses) and she is in the woods. Her and Callum never find each other in the woods and this leads to a rapid change in events. Sorry, I'm terrible at explaining things :( but hopefully you'll enjoy reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Noughts and Crosses. If I did Callum would still be alive, but then we wouldn't have the amazing Knife Edge, Checkmate and Double Cross so it's probably best I don't own Noughts and Crosses :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sephy<span>**

_Run Sephy, run! _Every muscle in my body ached and my foot throbbed painfully as it caught on a bramble but still I didn't stop. _Faster Sephy, faster!_ I silently willed my legs to move quicker. I had to escape. If Jude found me I'd be dead, literally.  
>"Persephone, I know you can hear me." Jude's cold, harsh voice rang out in the forest. "I've already told you. If you come out now we won't harm you." <em>Not bloody likely. <em>I thought sourly as I continued to push past the trees. A few seconds later I heard a loud thud and Jude cursing under his breath. I almost wanted to smile, enjoying the fact that I was causing him so much frustration, but I couldn't quite manage it – given the circumstances.

I skidded to a halt and looked widely around me. It was going dark and soon I wouldn't be able to see anything around me. I tried desperately to calm my breathing but I was panicking. I didn't see anything I recognised. Come to think of it, I didn't have a clue where I was anyway.  
>"Persephone." Jude's voice rang out again, making me jump. He sounded closer now. <em>Run Sephy, run like your life depends on it<em>. So I ran and I ran because my life really did depend on it. I sprinted past trees and bushes but still I couldn't find the other side of the forest.  
>"Bloody dagger." I heard Jude muttering to himself. I shivered automatically, he sounded so close now – it was as if he was stood behind me, his words tickling my neck. I spun round and then regretted it, I was only making things worse and losing time. <em>The only way he'll catch you is if you let him Sephy. <em>

My legs and arms were so tired now they felt like a ton of bricks but I knew I had to keep going, I had to find a way out of this hell. Everything had been so perfect an hour ago. Just me and Callum in the cabin, and it was like being young and carefree again. Being with Callum made me forget everything, he made me feel free. Then I was brought back to reality with a thud, reminding me that Callum had done this to me.  
>"Ouch!" I hopped on my bleeding foot and then my hand flew to my mouth as I realised I'd spoken aloud.<br>"Over there!" Another man's voice, not Callum's voice rang through my eyes. _Please, if there's anyone out there. _I willed, praying to a God I didn't believe in. _Please._

**Callum  
><strong>I don't know what I'll do if they find her. I'm supposed to be helping them look for her but all I want is for her to escape and to be happy. I only realise now what a big mistake all of this was, I thought I was helping the cause but I was just angry – angry at the whole world for the way it had treated me and now I was paying the price. Jude had never cared about me either, I was his puppet and I'd danced to his sick, twisted game.  
>"Any sign of her?" Morgan asked me as he passed. I shook my head and carried on walking. <em>Sephy, where are you?<em> I prayed for her to find me and not any of the others. I'd help her get away, I'd do anything I could to make her safe again. Being with her tonight, it wasn't just a way to take my mind off of other things, it was me showing that I loved her. I did love her. Her dark skin, her glistening eyes, her full lips. Everything about her. I didn't realise how much I'd missed her.  
>"Sephy!" I yelled out. There was no reply. "Sephy!"<p>

I started to hurry, I had to get ahead of Jude and Morgan. I was running out of time.

**Sephy**

I wasn't sure how long I'd been in the forest. It could have been seconds, minutes or hours. But it felt like days. I'd long since given up running – I was just so cold and tired now that I couldn't bear running anymore. It might even be easier just to give myself into them. I sat down behind a tree, forcing myself to be as quiet and as small as possible. Pulling my jumper over my knees I tried to stop myself from shaking – but it was no use, so I shut my eyes and breathed deeply in and out. I didn't really care anymore, I just wanted all of this to be over, whichever way.

_Get a grip on yourself Persephone!_ My thoughts screamed at me but I was too tired to argue with myself. _You have everything to live for, you need to stay strong. You have Mum, Dad, Minerva and Callum. Think how Callum would feel if it ended like this. You have to stay strong for him. _I knew I was right but I physically couldn't make myself move. Sighing I slumped against the tree again. They'd find me soon enough... and when they did all of this would be over.

"Gotcha." The words came from directly behind me and if I could have mustered up a scream I would have. How had I not heard him approaching? Thankfully this time my body kicked into gear and again I was running, running for my life.

I heard heavy footsteps following me, they seemed to be getting further away but that could just be my wishful thinking. I had to check to make sure I was safe. So I glanced over my left shoulder and then wished I hadn't. Jude was only a few metres away now. It all happened so quickly after that. As I glanced to look at Jude I stumbled over a tree root and landed on the hard ground. I tried to scramble up again but before I had the chance I felt Jude's cold hands close around my legs, holding me down. I tried again to scream, although I knew no one would hear, but nothing came out of my mouth.

"You're dead Persephone." He whispered chillingly "You don't know how long I've waited for this."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's quite a short first chapter but if anyone would like me to continue then the next chapters will be longer. I'm not quite sure where I want to go with this story yet so I think I might post a Poll thing on my profile to let you choose what happens to Sephy. Anyway please let me know what you thought in the reviews or PM me. Don't be afraid to give criticism (constructive though) because it really does help me to improve. Thanks xx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all enjoy! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I know I promised it'd be longer chapter (and it technically is but only a little bit longer) but I just couldn't find a lot to say in this chapter but once the story starts to develop they should get longer. Izzie xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Sephy<strong>

I couldn't think, I couldn't hear, I couldn't do anything but wait. Wait for the blackness to arrive and engulf me in its warmth. Anything had to be better than this pain.  
>"Please," I choked out again "Please don't." I begged. The man above me drew out his knife and glared down at me with such hatred that I winced under his icy stare. He raised it high above his head, a look of triumph in his eyes. I shut my eyes, ready for the blow to arrive. <em>Try Sephy, try one last time. <em>"Please, I'm begging you Jude." I pleaded desperately. The use of his name seemed to make a connection somewhere because I saw him hesitate slightly. But then his eyes glazed over again, and he held the knife to my throat.

I stilled, mentally preparing myself. I'd tried begging but I wouldn't beg anymore. I'm not going to spend my last few minutes pleading with him. _Stay strong Sephy.  
><em>"Bet you wish you stayed at that school of yours now don't you?" Jude spat in my face. I glanced up briefly and met his cold eyes.  
>"Never." I whispered "I'd never wish that." Jude laughed incredulously at me and kicked the dirt beneath his feet. It hit me hard and the soil stung my eyes but I didn't cry out. Jude bent down to my level and, without moving the knife away from my neck, moved his face so we were mere inches away from each other.<br>"Why?" his words were spoken with such menace, that until now I didn't believe that that kind of hatred was possible.  
>"He loves me." I choked out. Jude's eyes flamed with fury again and he leaned away from me, shaking his head in disbelief. "You honestly believe that crap?" I didn't say anything but continued to watch him warily. "He could have any girl he wanted, why would he pick you – a dagger-piece- of-scum." His spit was landing on my face but I didn't dare wipe it away.<br>"I love him." I whispered.

Jude stood up, taking the knife with him, and a look of pure evil crossed his face for a second. "What to do with you now?" he wondered aloud. I shivered and held as still as I could, afraid any movement could provoke him. Behind me I heard more footsteps and the rustling of trees.  
>"Jude?" <em>That's his voice. <em>I wanted to scream, to call his name so he'd find me but I couldn't. _Callum! _I screamed in my head. Jude whipped around towards the direction of his name and a slow smile spread across his face. "I'm in here little brother."

**Callum**

"I'm in here little brother." Jude's voice came from nearby. I pushed past the trees and there stood Jude. His hair was whipped back from the wind and a small smile sat on his face. My gaze fell from him to the item in his hand, a knife. I took a deep breath and stepped towards him "Jude let's stop now. She's gone." I held my hand out towards him in a peace offering.  
>"I'm glad you're here little brother." Jude's voice was chilling. I looked up into his eyes and didn't miss it when he looked anxiously behind my left shoulder. "What's going on Jude?" I asked, praying it wasn't what I thought it was. Jude didn't answer, but his expression said it all. Slowly, very slowly I turned around.<p>

There she was. Sephy. She looked so frightened but the moment our eyes met her shivering stopped and her eyes were filled with trust. She trusted me, even now after I'd let her down so badly.  
>"Sephy," I breathed softly. I wanted to step towards her, to comfort her but something stopped me. Instead I rounded on Jude. "You promised this wouldn't happen." I shouted at him "You promised me. " I stepped towards him, anger pouring out of my mouth "You said we'd let her go." I yelled. I didn't care who heard us anymore. Jude held up his hands in mock surrender.<p>

Right then, more than anything, I wanted to punch him. I wanted to kick him, scratch him, bite him, do anything. But underneath all of that I wanted him to feel pain like I felt. Like Sephy felt. I wanted him to know what it was like to be betrayed. I wanted him to be sorry for what he'd done. _Easy Cal_. My mind warned me. I couldn't let my emotions show, he couldn't know.  
>"Well what do we do now?" I ran my fingers through my thick hair as I stared intently at my brother. Jude shrugged easily. "We take her back to the cabin." My heart missed a beat<br>"But we'll let her go, won't we?" I asked uncertainly.  
>Jude shrugged again "What do you care?"<br>"I- I just" I stammered, trying to find the words. Jude laughed harshly at me and all of a sudden the feeling came back. I didn't care anymore, I was tired. I clenched my fist and got ready to swing a punch.  
>"Cal?" her uncertain voice came flooding through my ears and just like that, my anger faded away. Slowly I unclenched my fist and both Jude and I turned to stare at her. Jude smirked, looking from me to her. "Go on," he looked at me, a broad smile spreading across his face "Tell her Callum. Tell her." I looked down at the ground. Jude nudged me. "Tell her," He repeated, looking from Sephy to me. "Tell her how she doesn't mean anything to you." I looked at Jude and saw he was serious. Sephy was also looking at me intently.<br>"She's" I started, staring into the forest. _She's everything to me, she's my world. _"She doesn't mean anything to me." I echoed Jude's words "And last night meant nothing to me." I saw Sephy's face crumple as she processed my words, although she tried to cover it. I prayed that she didn't believe it. _Sephy, I'm so sorry. _  
>"You see." Jude took a step towards Sephy "He doesn't love you." I felt the urge to protect her but controlled myself. If I wanted Sephy to get out of here alive I had to remain emotionless, one step out of line on my part could lead to something that I didn't even want to think about.<p>

**Sephy **

When he said that, I gave up. It wasn't worth fighting to escape now. Callum didn't love me. His words echoed in my head.

I didn't struggle when Jude grabbed my arms and dragged me back to the cabin. Callum was the one good thing I had left in the world and now even he was gone. We reached the cabin and Jude shoved me into my 'cell' again and I waited. I made my body go numb from everything. I made my brain block out any noise. Anything to stop the pain from hurting me for a second longer.

No one came to see me, but I was glad. I was scared and afraid, but I couldn't let them see that. I sat on the cold floor and leaned my head against the wall. I shut my eyes. _What's happening to me?_ There's so much I wish I could have told people and now I'm never going to have the chance. I never said goodbye to my family before I left. I was going to do so much with my life and now I'll never have the chance. I sat there for hours, wishing I could turn back time.

**Callum  
><strong>I didn't mean it Sephy, god help me I didn't mean a single word of it. But this is the only way to get us both out of here.

**Sephy**

Finally as darkness fell, the door opened again... but it wasn't who I'd expected.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like there's something missing from this chapter but I couldn't figure out what... but if you have any idea what it could be please tell me (via PM or review) I hope you all enjoyed that. Don't forget to review! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The door squeaked on its hinges as it hit the wall with a loud bang. I jumped up, partly in fear and partly from the loud noise. Slowly I backed away from the door towards the farthest wall. Still he stood there in the doorway, not moving, just staring at me. I cringed but stared back at him.

At last he took a step forward "Sephy." He said gruffly. I looked steadily towards him. He raised his head from the ground when I didn't reply and looked at me pointedly. I pursed my lips "Callum." I replied reluctantly. I moved to sit down on the bed, but stiffened when he came and sat down next to me. "Don't." I told him "Not again." If he thought I was going to fall for this again, he was wrong. I'd learnt my lesson.  
>"Don't what?" he murmured, leaning closer to me. I stared into his big grey eyes and all the memories came flooding back to. <em>No Sephy, stop it!<em> I forced myself to concentrate on other things.  
>"You know what Callum." I muttered and turned away from him, unwilling to let him see the pain on my face.<br>"Tell me." He whispered softly. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath before turning to face him. Although it was dark I could still make out his features. His familiar grey eyes looked intently into mine and for a second I almost believe he loved me. His eyes were so full of love and hope that it was so easy just to believe him. Then I remembered where I was, and what Callum had done, what he'd said. "Just don't. I was stupid and wrong to believe you'd ever love me." I looked down at the bed and fiddled with my jumper. I wanted him to go, so I wouldn't have to face him anymore. I wanted him and Jude to leave me here to die. I wanted the easy way out.  
>"I do love you." Callum told me. I scoffed under my breath. He'd told me all this before, and no way was I going to fall for it a second time.<br>"Yeah right." I retorted angrily "I mean nothing to you remember? I'd like you to leave now... please." I stood up from the bed and walked over to where the door was. "Please." I repeated, hoping he'd get the point. He did. He stood up and came to stand beside me.  
>"I do love you." He said again.<p>

We stood there silently for a few minutes before I said "And to think I did those things with you last night..." I trailed off.  
>"I don't regret it Sephy."<br>"Just stop alright Callum. I know you don't love me and you know what that's fine. I was naive and I hope you're happy because right now I honestly couldn't care what happens to me next, anything has to be better than this." I spun round and went back to my bed. I stared at the wall until I heard the door open and light flooded in. I looked over my shoulder to find Callum staring at me.  
>"You're wrong Sephy." He said quietly. Then he was gone.<p>

Jude

"We need to be more careful" I insisted to Morgan as we sat eating our dinner – luke warm baked beans. "Those police men could have easily spotted you today." I continued "We'll have to keep a low profile for the next few days." Morgan nodded thoughtfully in agreement. On the TV that bastard father of hers came on. He looked tired as he muttered a few words to the reporters before heading back inside his house. I plunged my spoon back into the pan of beans before throwing it down in disgust.

Callum entered the room and sat down next to me. I could feel nervous energy radiating off his body.  
>"What's the matter?" I asked him impatiently. Callum quickly readjusted his position to that of a more relaxed one and his face went blank.<br>"Nothing" he replied shortly. I raised my eyebrows at Morgan. Touchy. Callum sighed "I'm just sick of this place." Ah, so that's what this was about.  
>"It's all part of a larger plan. This is for the greater good of all Noughts." I said.<br>"Yeah well maybe I don't want to be a part of this anymore." Callum raged standing up. I placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.  
>"You can't back out now." I threatened "We're in it for good now." Callum shook my hand away.<br>"I know." He sighed again. "I just wish..." he didn't finish his sentence. I narrowed my eyes at him as he stormed out.

Callum

I walked as quickly as my legs would carry me. Oh Sephy. Why won't you believe me? I know I've hurt you, and if I could change that I would. But I can't. We've both made so many mistakes. Being with you it's like being whole again. But I can't bear it knowing you're hurting because of me. I'm so angry at the world and I feel like there's no way out. But every time I see you all that changes, its like it doesn't matter anymore because we have each other. We had each other.

Before I knew it I was at the one place I loved more than anywhere in the whole world. I settled down on the warm sand and let the grains rush between my feet. I threw my head back and soaked in the sun. This place made me feel sane again, even without Sephy. I lay down and let my muscles relax. As my muscles started to relax, so did my brain, bringing with it memories of my past.

"_Callum!" Sephy squealed as I splashed along in the sea, flicking water into her face. I laughed and grabbed her hand, dragging her into the sea with me. She gasped at the temperature of the water and squeals again as I jumped around. "Cal!" Sephy exclaimed again. I grinned and dunked my head in the water again. When I came up to the surface Sephy was already on the sand again.  
>"Chicken!" I called out. Sephy shook her head at me and wandered further up the sand. I swam to the shore and ran to join her. We collapsed on the sand in a fit of giggles. <em>

That was a great day. She must have been about eleven then. We were both so young, so free. We thought we were ready to take on the world, together. It's funny how things change.

Sephy

I'm scared. I'm not afraid to admit it anymore. I've given up with all that strength crap, there's no point. Everything I knew and loved has been taken away from me. And for what? 

There are so many things I'd do differently now. So many things I'd say. And now I'll never have the chance. It's been a few days and I've given up all hope of ever being found. That is if anyone's even looking for me. I didn't tell anyone where I was going, I didn't even say goodbye. There's a lot of things I didn't do.

Callum  
><span>I wandered aimlessly around Celebration Park. I wasn't sure why I was here. Sephy and I used to come here for picnics all the time. I sat down behind a tree and shut my eyes, something which was becoming a frequent habit of mine. People were beginning to leave the park and pretty soon it was just me left, but I wasn't in a hurry to leave.

A sixth sense told me something wasn't quite right. It might have been the rustle in the trees or maybe it was the hairs which stood up on the back of my neck but either way I opened my eyes again and stood up. I spun round, looking everywhere for any sign of attack but there were none. In that moment I made a decision that changed everything. I relaxed.  
>"Hands on the ground!" a voice yelled and before I knew it I was surrounded by police officers. I sighed. "Hands on the ground!" the policeman yelled again. The officers formed a circle around me, their guns pointing directly at my head. I collapsed onto the ground and waited. Almost immediately I felt a pair of handcuffs snap around my wrist. I was dragged onto my feet again and pulled along back to the road.<br>"Anything you do say will be taken down and used in evidence" an old sod was saying. I nodded, to show I understood and as I twisted I noted that all the officers were cross. Of course they couldn't have a Nought police men – what an outrage! As I was pushed into a police car and the sirens started all I could think about was Sephy and what Jude was going to do...


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is Chapter 4 of Broken Hearted. I'm really getting into this story and know where I want to go with it now so hopefully in the next few chapters a lot should start to happen. Anyway I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Callum<span>**

I started to shake. Fear and anger was building up inside of me, I felt like I was about to explode.  
>"Name?" the police officer asked as I sat in the small room at the police station. This was the second interview I'd had and they were really starting to annoy me.<br>"Callum Ryan McGregor." I stated  
>"Right Callum. What were you doing in Celebration Park at ten o'clock at night this evening?" the officer scrutinised me, occasionally looking at the 'mirror' behind me. What the hell do you think I was doing? Burying a dead body? Launching a protest?<br>"Walking" I replied, making sure my tone implied exactly what I thought of him and his questions. The man raised his eyebrows at me  
>"Walking?" he mimicked, as if I'd just said I'd landed on the moon. "That's right." He scribbled this down before looking at me again<br>"And why were you walking?" Why do you think?  
>"I had a lot to think about."<br>"Like what?" None of your business  
>"My future."<br>"Is that right?" Yes, that's what I just said.  
>"Yes." The officer glanced at a colleague who was stood behind me, nodded and then stood up.<br>"Callum McGregor we're arresting you on suspicion of the abduction of Persephone Hadley."

**Sephy**

There was a lot of movement from outside my cell door. Someone sounded angry. Very angry.  
>"Bloody daggers!" I heard Jude's voice yell. It seemed like hours since Callum had been, and I stood by what I'd said. All I wanted was for all of this to end, for it all to be over for good. But they're torturing me, allowing me little pieces of hope once in a while. When it happens I do want him to do it. I want him to have to look me in the eye and realise what he's done. I want him to have to live with the guilt for the rest of his life.<p>

I wondered what Minerva was doing, whether Mum and Dad were coping. I never realised it until now but the thing I think I miss most is company – human contact. The loneliness that's taking over me is the hardest thing. I'd give anything to see my family and friends once more, just one last time. It's crushing me, and they know it. It's like I've become detached from the rest of the world. I have no idea if anyone's looking for me or what else is happening outside of this prison. I miss my friends and my warm dorm room at school. I miss the smell of the rose garden and the silky sand between my toes. I miss the feeling of freedom. All that's gone for me now.

I can't believe I was so naive. So stupid. It'd been such a mistake even bothering to read that letter. But now it'd be my last mistake. I've come to accept that now though, god help me there's little else I can do in here. I spend my days thinking, regretting things and dreaming. Not of Callum of course, not anymore. I've had to grow up very quickly these past few days. No, I don't dream about me and Callum anymore. My dreams are simpler now. I just want people to remember me as Sephy, not the girl who got kidnapped by the Liberation Militia, not the daughter of Kamal Hadley, but as me - Sephy. Sephy... Callum first called me that. The only other thing I dream about is what could have happened if I'd never come for the holidays. I could have been happy, I know I could have. I was going to run for class head. I was going to be prom queen. I could have forgotten all about him.

**Sephy**

It's been crazy for the last half hour, lots of shouting and banging. I was trying to sleep on the impossibly thin mattress when Jude came storming in.  
>"Get up." He ordered. When I didn't move he said it louder. Still I didn't move. "If you don't get up I'll make you." He warned me.<br>"Go away." I told him as I continued to lie on the mattress. My stomach hurt like hell from the way I'd been lying and I couldn't breathe properly in this room.  
>"You don't want to mess with me Persephone," Jude's voice was closer now "You really, really don't." He emphasised the last part. I lay still, waiting – maybe this was it, the moment I'd been praying for.<br>"Go on then." I challenged him, sitting up now "Do it." We both stared at each other and the seconds ticked past. I broke away first, my voice more pleading now "Please just do it." A slow smile started to spread across Jude's face and soon he was grinning at me, his eyes glinting in the dark as he regarded me.  
>"As much as I want to," he spoke softly as he came closer, his face mere inches from mine, "and as much as I hate to say this, we need you." I struggled with the urge to pull away as he carried on "You don't know how much I'd like to have your face under my fists right now." He told me "for what you've done to my family." I said nothing. "You and your family make us sick. No one wants you around. You should all just go and die." I could feel his breath on my face. How could he say something so cruel? Before I knew what I was doing I'd shoved him backwards. In the blink of a second he was back, even more enraged<br>"Come on then!" he yelled. I backed away, terrified. "How does it feel to know that everyone hates you, even Callum? Your father can't help you now, can he?" he shoved me against the wall so hard that I slumped down onto the floor. "How does it feel to know that everyone in the world hates you? That they're not even bothering to look for you?"

**Callum **

"This is ridiculous!" I muttered to the police officers "Persephone is my friend. Why would I do that?" as I spoke those words I realised what I'd said and what I really had done. Persephone had been my friend but I had done those things, I'd betrayed her trust. Shaking those thoughts aside I continued protesting "I'm here so I can't have done it!" I exclaimed desperately as the officers dragged me from the room and down the corridor. "Please! I haven't done anything wrong!" I yelled again. They ignored me and I was taken into an office.

"You can have your phone call now." A phone was shoved into my hands. I thought carefully for a second. I wanted to speak to my mum, and for her to tell me everything would be alright. I wanted to hear her voice for the first time in months. But I knew I should call Jude. He'd be wondering where I'd got to by now and I should let him know to keep his head down and not do anything risky. I dialled his mobile number.  
>"Callum where the hell are you?" Jude's angry voice rang down the phone. I took a deep breath before replying<br>"I'm at the police station." I told him "And they can hear every word you're saying so watch yourself." I glared at the officers.  
>"How could you be so stupid Callum? What've you done now?" Jude raged down the phone. I blinked, confused for a second. Then I realised, he had to pretend he didn't know – otherwise they'd immediately assume I was guilty...and they'd be right of course.<br>"Nothing Jude," I answered "I was walking in the park and now they're accusing me of kidnapping that girl." I smiled to myself when I heard Jude's gasp of shock. Next time I saw him I'd have to tell him not to pursue an acting career.  
>"Why the hell were you in the park Callum? Mum and I thought you were at Morgan's."<br>"I'll explain later." I sighed in fake exasperation "Can you just come and get me. I don't want to spend the night in a cell." From behind me an officer stepped forwards "You can't go home, you're under arrest." Panic raced through me, I couldn't stay here. I had to make sure Sephy was ok. On the other end of the phone I could hear Jude swearing.  
>"Look Jude, I have to go. I'll call you later." I disconnected and handed the phone back to the officers.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So not the best end to a chapter I know but I ran out of things to say. Things are going to get very interesting for Sephy and Callum very soon... :P<br>Don't forget to review, it really does help me. Izziexx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again I'm not really very happy with this chapter, I don't think it's my best writing because I wrote it quite quickly :( but I wanted to update. I've kind of had a bit of... I think they call it Writers Block or something... I know where I'm trying to go but I just don't know how to get there! Also I've got a lot of exams coming up soon and unfortunately that means a lot of revision so I may not update as often as I'd like to (but I'll try to get a least two updates a week in) so I'll try my best to keep writing :D So read on... and I hope you enjoy. Izzie xx**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Callum<span>**

It's been two weeks since they arrested me. Sat in this cell I've had a lot of time to think. More than enough time to wonder where I went wrong. Where I changed. I'm ashamed of the things I've done but in a way I wouldn't change them because it meant that for one night Sephy and I were together. But that's all over now, she hates me. I still care about her and all I cared about after that night was making sure she got out of there safely – and now I'm stuck in here I have no control over that. God only knows what Jude might do. My brother has so much hatred running through him and I'm scared that the littlest thing could cause him to snap, and I'm so god damn terrified that Sephy will be there when he does.  
>I don't know what'll happen next. I've got a lawyer but I'm not allowed any visitors. They say they've got enough evidence to charge me. I'm not stupid, I know what that means. It means... it means I'll hang. But right now I've got more important things to worry about, like Sephy. I feel so helpless stuck in here, and the worst thing – the thing that's literally killing me slowly is the fact that she truly believes I hate her. If I die without her knowing the truth, I think that'd be worse than the actual dying.<p>

**Sephy**  
>Three weeks I've been in this hell. Three long, tiring weeks. It's been two weeks since I last saw him. I don't know what's happened but I know something's gone wrong in their master plan for which I'm grateful. It might mean I have the smallest chance of getting out of here alive.<p>

**Jude**

"We have to move." I decided "They'll start looking for us now they've got Callum. We can't take that risk." Morgan watched me warily. "What?" I demanded  
>"Nothing, nothing." He hurriedly went about his business, continuing to wash up the pan from yet another tin of baked beans. I rolled my eyes at his back and went back to flicking through today's newspaper. A section caught my eye. I looked at it closely and scanned for any information.<br>"Shit." I swore as I got to the end of the article  
>"What is it?" Morgan was by my side instantly, looking over my shoulder at the paper.<br>"He's being put on trial next week." I pointed to the article "If he's guilty... he'll hang." I finished quietly. Neither of us said anything for a while.  
>"This is it Morgan." I looked at my companion "We either get through this, or we're all going down."<p>

**Sephy**

I'd just managed to get to sleep when they burst through the door – both of them. I sat bolt upright, terrified. The only time they visited me was to give me my dinner and breakfast. Jude crossed the floor in a few steps and grabbed me roughly around the wrist.  
>"We have to move. You need to get up and follow Morgan." I stood up obediently "And no funny business, you remember what happened last time you tried that." Jude warned me. I nodded and followed the man... Morgan out of the cabin.<p>

Being out in the open air was a shock. It was so bright and the air was so, so pure. I gulped and breathed deeply. As I followed the man, Morgan, I gazed around me. It was a warm day and the once scary landscape had become a wonder of animals – butterflies, dragon flies, squirrels. It made me smile to think that there was still that kind of simplicity left, even in a world like this. He led me to a car which was parked round the back of the cabin and signalled for me to get in. I did so quietly and waited whilst Jude followed.  
>"Where's Callum?" I asked. Jude ignored me and put the key in the ignition.<br>"Where's Callum?" I repeated, a bit louder this time. Morgan smirked at Jude. Jude turned round to face me "Shut up and keep quiet." He ordered before turning back to the wheel.  
>"Where are we going?" Silence "Why do you need me?" yet more silence "What's happened to Callum?" That touched a nerve somewhere. The car jolted to a halt and Jude has his hands around my neck within seconds "If you don't shut the hell up I swear to God I'll make you." My eyes widened and I stiffened, not daring to move until Jude had removed his hands from around my neck. When he'd done so I sat back quietly and listened, looking for any signs which could help me.<p>

**Sephy**

We'd been driving for twenty minutes, down country lanes and across fields when I felt it. I put my hand to my throat and tried to swallow but it was impossible.  
>"Stop!" I gasped out, tugging at the doors. The car carried on. I banged on the windows desperately and fiddled with the buttons trying to get them to open.<br>"Please stop!" I croaked, my hand covering my mouth. Jude glanced in the mirror at me and swerved over to the side of the road. Once I heard the 'click' I shoved open the door and rushed out.

I stood there for a while, until I could be completely sure I could walk without making a fool out of myself. Then, steadily I wandered back to the car. There was no point trying to make a run for it, feeling like this. I'd have no chance. I placed a hand on my forehead, trying to cool it. Beads of sweat ran down my face and my throat burned from the bile. I staggered into the car and shut the door.  
>"You're cleverer than I thought." Jude told me viciously "Still we'd have caught you even if you had tried to make a run for it." I ignored him, I felt too ill to reply. It was funny, I'd never had travel sickness before and I hadn't eaten anything for days.<br>"We're here." I heard Morgan say, to no one in particular. It was probably just the effects of what I was going through, just a migraine and something dodgy they tried to feed me. _That's all it is Sephy. _I tried to reassure myself_ But what if its not? What if it's something else? _I placed two feet on the ground and climbed out of the car, ready to face whatever came my way next.

* * *

><p><strong>Something tells me Sephy's not just suffering from something dodgy and a migraine :P but we'll just have to wait and see won't we? Thank you for reading and please review!<br>Also if you like this story I'm also now on FictionPress so please go check out my new story 'Emma' on there as well :D Thanks! x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a little while but I have a lot of stuff on at the moment and haven't got a lot of time to write :-( but I really wanted to so here you go! It's a bit shorter than the others but I still hope you enjoy. Just to let you know that the story has moved on so it is now a month later (I was having writers block and I didn't know how to move on with the story so sorry if some of your questions have been left unanswered as to how things happened etc). So please, read on and enjoy! Don't forget to review!  
><strong>

**_Disclaimer: _Not sure if you're meant to do one of these every chapter but as you all know... I don't own Noughts and Crosses, I'm not Malorie Blackman etc :P**

* * *

><p><em><span>One month later...<span>_

Callum

I'm sat in this home, if you could call it that. It's more like a hovel. They put me on trial, but had to release me on bail as they had no evidence against me. Bet they were cursing themselves over that one. I smiled to myself. But ever since they released me I've had to keep my head down, to be careful not to draw attention to myself. I'm still a wanted man, although I wasn't found guilty there's a lot of people who want me dead. But I will go back. I owe Sephy that much. The news says she still hasn't been found – which is a good thing I suppose... in a way. I've not heard anything from Jude though, that makes me worried – what is something's happened to Sephy. I couldn't bear it. I need her to believe me when I say I care about her.

Pulling out my cell phone, I scrolled down the list until I found the contact number I was looking for. I dialled it and waited patiently.

Sephy

I don't know what to do. I'm so scared. So bloody terrified, it makes my body shake every time I think about it. It. The thing growing inside me now. My baby. His baby. Our baby. How did I let this happen? _He used you Sephy and you let him.  
><em>I was just beginning to adjust to this new 'life' if you could call it that and then this... this thing happened and I can't do anything to stop it. I'm powerless. I told them, Jude and Morgan, but they just sneered at me and told me to stop coming up with 'silly fantasy's' but they're not. I know they're not. I have a baby growing inside of me and I don't have a choice. Because all of this isn't even about me anymore, I've brought another little person into it as well.

"Please Jude." I begged quietly again as Jude came into the room to give me my dinner. "Please," I held back my tears, determined not to cry again. "Let me go to a clinic, I'll be quiet... I'll wear a disguise, and then come straight back here. Whatever you want, but please." Jude stopped, facing away from me.  
>"This wasn't supposed to happen. Shit." He ran his fingers through his hair, a motion I'd come to recognise as a McGregor family trait. For a moment I thought he'd agreed, finally seen it my way. But then I saw the recognisable smile spread across his face, triumph.<br>"No." He told me grinning "You're going to have this baby, whether you like it or not." He crossed the tiny room towards me "You're going to have this dagger child and then..." he trailed off, still holding my gaze. Very slowly he drew a finger across his throat.

Minerva

Nearly two months without my little sister. Two long months. Sephy and I have never been particularly close but I should have been there for her. I should have stopped her from going. She was so young and naive. I was meant to protect her, but I let her slip through my fingers. We all did. The past couple of weeks everything's quietened down a lot. After that McGregor boy got off, everyone seemed to lose interest. But I'll never stop looking. As I walked steadily through the streets of Meadowview towards school with my bodyguard, who mother now insisted on - though it's a little bit late now, the weathered posters catch my eye. Sephy's smiling face grins back at me as I stare at it. I stop. It's all crumpled and ripped apart. I don't know why but I suddenly grab it and fold it carefully, trying to smooth out the creases. But it's no use.  
>"Minerva?" my bodyguard questions from behind me. I look up a try to smile as I carry on walking. <em>Oh Sephy..<em>

Callum

I wait, not thinking about what I'm about to do. I'm afraid that if I do I'll regret it and stop. The line crackles and I take a deep breath.

"_Hello this is Meadowview Police Station here. Please state your emergency." _The woman's voice speaks quickly. When I don't reply she speaks again "_Hello caller? Hello caller are you there?" _I open my mouth but nothing will come out _"Caller can you hear me? I'm going to hang up if you don't answer. Caller?" _Then suddenly the line beeps.

Still holding the phone in my hand, I redial the number. My fingers hesitate on the call button. Either way I'm betraying someone. But who? My brother, my own blood brother – a nought, a fellow McGregor. Or Sephy, my best friend who now hates me – a cross, the daughter of one of the most hated men. My brother or my best friend...

Callum

"_Hello, Meadowview Police Station, this is Matt speaking. Please state your emergency." _A different officer answers. This time I don't hesitate. _  
><em>"Uh hello I have some information, about Sephy Hadley." I can't make out the muttering on the end of the line but I can hear some other officers gathering round, listening in.  
><em>"Can I take your name please sir?"<em> I'd thought about this. I couldn't tell them who I was, I'd be standing over that trap door quicker than I could blink  
>"It's Alex. Alex Copper."<br>_"And where is your current residence Alex?" _Oh crap. I hadn't thought about that one.  
>"What? Why?" I asked, trying to bide myself time.<br>"_We need it in case we ever need to contact you."_ I mentally cursed and then replied easily  
>"It's 43 Brooking Lane, Meadowview." I gave the address of a random house in meadowview, no doubt they'd be getting a surprise visit from the police later.<br>_"And what's your information Alex. I just need to let you know that whatever you say is being recorded as evidence but we'll hold it in the upmost confidentiality." _This was it. I was choosing her. Her over him. I hated having to choose, but I'd always known who it'd be. It always had been her... it always would be.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter! Hope it was alright :) I want to keep updating as soon as I can so hopefully I'll have another chapter (if you all stil want one) up within the next week. Izzie xx<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've just had so many exams to revise for etc... but they're all over now so hopefully I'll get this story going again! Hope you enjoy. Izzie xx**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sephy<span>**

It wasn't like how it was shown in the movies. I've watched so many actions movies with Callum I've lost count of the number of heroic rescue scenes. But mine wasn't like that..

**Sephy  
><strong>I didn't know what was going on at first. I just heard shouting and screaming and a lot of cursing. I thought that this was finally it, they had come to kill me. But I wasn't scared anymore. I'd known this was coming for a long time, and I'd got used to the idea of death. Anything had to be better, more peaceful, than the living hell I was in. Stroking my stomach, I got as far away from the door as I could and waited. My head was spinning from all of the noise, there were so many voices. Why couldn't they just get it over with?

"She's not here." I heard Morgan yelling and I automatically flinched at the sound of his voice. In the distance I could hear a faint humming sound. I put my ear against the outside wall trying to hear what it was.  
>"Confirm, we have two men here in the suspected captive property. I repeat two men. Yes sir, we've arrested them both and we're now going to look for the girl."<br>I knew what he was saying... but I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to raise my hopes only to have them crashing down. Could this finally be happening? Was I being rescued? I shook my head. _Don't Sephy. Don't get your hopes up, they only come crashing down again._

Slowly I turned around and walked carefully back to the bed and sat down. Why couldn't I concentrate? My head was spinning and I couldn't think clearly. I placed my hands on either side of my head in an attempt to stop the room swaying but it wouldn't stop.

"Yes sir, we're just waiting for clearance before we enter the building." The man who I'd heard was talking again. His words echoed within my brain as I tried to make sense of them. Waiting for what? What building was he talking about? I shut my eyes, trying to block out all the noise and just wait for my fate.  
>"Gah," I let out a breath of air as the baby in my stomach moved around.<br>"I'm so sorry." I whispered. I didn't want to bring a child into the world, not like this. Not his child. I hate him so much, I didn't realise it was possible to hate someone that much before now. I guess now I know how Jude feels. When I was a little girl I'd dreamed of what my life would be like when I was older. I'd live with Mother and father in the same house but I'd be married to a prince and I'd be a princess. We'd have our two children, a girl and a boy and we'd all live happily ever after. It makes me laugh when I think of how naive I was then. If I'd only known the reality was going to be so different. "I'm so sorry." I ran my fingers across my stomach.

**Callum  
><strong>I'd done it. I'd really gone and done it. He'd kill me if he ever found out it was me, if he got out alive. But I was willing to do anything to make sure Sephy was safe again. I couldn't go with them so now I was stuck here again, just wishing and praying. I swear if anything had happened to her I'd kill him myself.

**Sephy**

"Clearance to enter the building." The man's voice was still talking. Each syllable rang a thousand times over in my head. "Copy that sir. You ready Steven?" Just stop talking. "Ok great. We'll let you know if we find anything." Please just stop talking. I couldn't bear anymore noise. Even the darkness wasn't bringing me any comfort. "Keep an eye on the two men, we're going to go inside again and look for the girl." The noise was becoming unbearable. Why was he shouting? I lay down on the thin mattress that was my bed and tried to keep my breathing steady.

"When life gets you down, you'll turn it all around." Under my breath I started to sing my favourite childhood song. I sniffed, and sniffed again trying not to cry. _I'm not afraid, I'm not. _I felt something trickle from my nose and I raised my hand instantly to my nose. Even in the dark I could tell what the dark liquid that was now on my hand was – blood. I jumped up. What was happening to me? I staggered over to the bucket in the corner of the room. The blood came quickly. Then the coughing started. I gasped, trying to get air into my lungs but I couldn't stop coughing. I was coughing up blood and I couldn't breathe.  
>"Help." I choked out "Help me!" I repeated hoarsely but it was no use, no one could hear me. Picking up the bucket I walked desperately back towards my bed. "Can anyone hear- " I tripped over my own feet in my haste to get back to my bed. As I hit the cold hard floor my head hit the bucket. I don't remember what happened after that.<p>

**Kamal**

Jasmine and I stood anxiously outside waiting for the police to enter. We'd been called early this morning with the news that they had a lead as to where Persephone was.  
>"Ready?" the head police officer asked me. I nodded and squeezed my wife's hand. He led the way first and another police officer followed behind us. Inside there weren't many rooms, maybe two or three.<br>"Persephone?" the police officer called out. But no one answered. The police officer hesitated at the last door along the corridor. "We think she's in here." He told us "But be warned, she could be different to the girl you remember." I nodded.

**Jasmine  
><strong>"She could be different to the girl you remember." Kamal nodded, but I couldn't move. _Please God, please let it be Sephy. _The officer indicated for us to enter first. Slowly I pushed down the handle and the door swung open.

It was so dark I couldn't make anything out at first. But then I spotted her.  
>"Sephy!" I screamed in horror as I saw my daughter lying crumpled on the floor, a puddle of blood surrounding her. <em>No please, not Sephy. Not my little girl. <em>I rushed to her and held her to me. Kamal followed me, helping me move her away from the blood.  
>"Is she dead?" I cried "Kamal, please is she dead?" I screeched out. Kamal looked down at our daughter lying limp in my arms but didn't answer. I spun round to look at the officers who were watching us.<br>"Do something!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face "Get an ambulance here. Now!" One of the officers left, yelling into a phone. "Please, please Sephy." I stroked her tangled hair. I looked at my husband "She can't be dead. She can't be dead. Kamal." I pleaded with my husband. I needed him to reassure me, to tell me that everything was going to be alright. "Kamal?" Kamal tore his gaze away from Sephy and looked at me. "I can't Jasmine. Because I don't know." His voice was shaky "I just don't know." I took a proper look at Sephy then. Her hair was knotted, her clothes bloodstained, her skin dirty and cut, her stomach. But she still looked beautiful, my angel "Kamal she's..." I trailed off, but Kamal understood "I know." He replied.  
>"My poor baby." I moaned softly. I've been so bad to her. I haven't been there for her when I should have been. I should have been there for her.<p>

**Jasmine  
><strong>The ambulance arrived and she was taken away from us again. The paramedics said they had to run some tests. They wouldn't answer our questions. It's so surreal all of this, it feels like yesterday Sephy was born and now... now it's like I've finally opened my eyes and seen the world for the first time in all its cruelty. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to her before they took her to the hospital. Please, please let her be ok. Please bring my little girl back to me. Please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Callum**

'_Just to repeat our breaking news, Persephone Hadley, daughter of Kamal Hadley was found yesterday after a tip off from a local man. Persephone is said to have been found in a life threatening situation and we have been told she is now in a critical condition in hospital'_

I sighed and switched off the radio. At least Sephy was safe now, if that's what she was. The only information I had was from the news and the radio, who were saying she was in a critical condition. It wasn't like I could just go and see her.

Getting up from my armchair I grabbed my car keys. I had to see him. I had to find out what had happened.

**Callum**

There he was. Sat there, calm as anything. I didn't understand how he could be so calm, so carefree after everything that had happened and everything which was going to happen. I narrowed my eyes at the man, my brother, who sat across the table from me.  
>"You can go now." Jude told the guard behind me, still careful to keep his eyes on me. The guard didn't move. "Now." Jude's voice warned him. The guard glanced at me. I nodded briefly at him.<br>"I'll be right outside, and you're on CCTV so nothing funny." He told us.

When he was gone Jude relaxed and grinned at me. "How have things been then little brother?" he smirked as he used the nickname he knew I hated.  
>"How could you be so stupid Jude?" I asked, although I already knew the answer<br>"It's all for the cause Callum." I laughed at this. Did he realise half the things he even said these days?  
>"Jude, we kidnapped a girl. Not any girl, my best friend for months. God knows what's happened to her in that time." Jude's eyes lit up at that and my heart missed a beat. What did he know that I didn't?<br>"Well you would know what happened to her wouldn't you Cal." Jude smirked at me. I said nothing, where was he going with this?  
>"I was there for most of the time Jude." I eventually replied. Jude's eyes twinkled with amusement.<br>"What?" I demanded "Don't play games with me Jude. One word from me and that noose will be round your neck quicker than you can blink."  
>"You wouldn't." Jude said, but his expression didn't look so sure.<br>"Try me." I replied. Jude smiled slowly at me, a smile which sent a chill through my bones.  
>"You don't want to get on my bad side Callum. You really don't. You've seen what I can do to people and one reaction from me and you'll be dead."<br>"I'm not scared of you Jude." I told him evenly.  
>"She was." Jude's words cut through me like a sharp knife "You should have seen her Callum after you'd gone. She was so scared of me. The things I wanted to do. I'd hear her in the nights, screaming for help." Beneath the table I clenched my hands into a fist, ready to do something I knew I'd regret later. "Once," Jude continued "Once she even screamed for you. I soon put that right. To think she actually believed you cared about her." He was in control of me now, and he knew it. He leant back into his chair and tossed his hair out of his eyes. <em>Never let him win Callum. <em>I couldn't let him get away with it.  
>"It was me you know." I told him "I rang the police." I'd expected a flash of anger or a reaction of some kind from him but nothing came, no punch was delivered, I heard no shout. Slowly I looked up from the floor.<br>"Oh I know little brother." Jude answered "And when I get out of here, I'll deal with you."  
>"If." I said. Jude laughed under his breath to himself<br>"Oh I will Callum, don't you worry about that. And I will deal with you, just like I dealt with her." I leant further forwards towards Jude.  
>"What do you mean?" I asked.<br>"What you mean you didn't hear?" Jude faked mock surprise, irritating me even more. I took a deep breath  
>"Just tell me Jude, what did you do?"<br>"It's not what I did Callum. Just remember you have no one but yourself to blame, I just stopped her getting rid of it."  
>"Getting rid of what." I asked impatiently.<br>"Your baby."

**Sephy  
><strong>Everything was so bright, too bright. Quickly I shut my eyes again. When I shut my eyes things are peaceful. I don't know where I am. Maybe I'm dead. I hope so. Death means peace, the one thing I crave more than anything. In the far away distance I can hear something buzzing. I scrunch my eyes tighter, but the noise won't go away. Then it seems to get closer. I want to put my hands on my ears to stop the noise but I can't make them move. What's happening to me?  
>"We think she's going to make it. It's not a very strong coma, one we induced ourselves for her recovery, and the sign's are good so I'd be expecting her to wake up any time in the next few days." The voice that's been haunting me for days is filling my ears again. I want to scream, but I don't know how. I can't seem to do anything.<br>"She's going to be okay?" a woman's voice is sobbing "Oh thank goodness, I don't know what I'd have done if..." the woman's voice seems familiar to me, but I can't quite recognise where from.

_Think Sephy. _I tried to remember what had just happened to me, but I didn't even know where I was now. All I remember was hearing a voice outside, an officer or something and then the bleeding started. Next thing I knew I ended up in this place, unable to do anything. I'm scared.

"Sephy please open your eyes. It's mother." I finally recognised the voice. It was mother. Mother was here now. All of a sudden, everything seemed less terrifying. Everything would be okay now mother was here. All my life my mother's been useless to me, the drunk who ruined things between me and Callum. But now, all of a sudden the woman who I'd known to be a cruel, drunk woman was now my hero. Come to rescue me. _I want to mother, I'm trying. I don't know how. _  
>"Sephy please, if you can hear me squeeze my finger." I felt mother's warm hands take mine. <em>I can't. <em>  
>"Please Sephy. Please." My mother's voice is pleading now, more hysterical. It's starting to give me a headache.<br>"Sephy its mother, just open your eyes for me darling." _I can't _I tried to tell her mentally. I was getting more and more frustrated with myself and I couldn't even hear myself think, mother's voice was so loud.  
>"Sephy please." She'd started to cry now. <em>Go away mother. <em>I muttered in my head _Just go away, you're giving me a headache. _

**Callum**

I'd shouted at him, told him he was lying. I'd pleaded with him, begged him to tell me he was lying. But he wasn't and deep down I knew he wasn't. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have done this to her? How could he have taken that choice away from her? I should have been there, to stop him. Instead I was stupid enough to get myself caught. My baby. I didn't know how I felt about it, I only knew my feelings for Sephy. And now to find out there was another little person involved...my baby. Sephy's baby. Our baby. I never wanted this. I just wanted to be with Sephy, for her to love me again. We'd escape together and elope to some place, miles away from anywhere. A place where there were no prejudices. We'd swim in the sea and play games on the perfect, sunny beach. We'd be fine, just because we had each other. We'd be more than fine, we'd be blissfully happy. And then if she was ready, if she wanted it, we'd start a family. Could things have gone more differently?

I climbed into my car and switched the radio on. _  
>"And once again we have more information on our latest breaking news. The daughter of Kamal Hadley has been found. She is now in a critical condition in hospital. We don't have much information on that subject at the moment but it has just been confirmed that Persephone Hadley was pregnant at the time of her finding. The baby is thought to be at the hands of one of her kidnappers. It is unknown whether the baby has survived this traumatic ordeal." <em>

I pulled into the hospital car park a few minutes later. I took a deep breath, climbed out of the car and started to walk towards the entrance. I didn't know what I was doing here. Or even what I was going to do. I just knew I had to see her. I had to find out the truth for myself.


	9. Chapter 9

Callum  
>I ignored the hospital secretary who ran after me as I strode down the hospital corridor. I turned the corner and entered ward A. It didn't take me long to find her. But at first I did a double take. The radio reports had said she was in a critical condition. I'd expected blood and bruises but this girl, this Sephy, looked so peaceful and calm. I hurried towards her, my hand outstretched, but the nurse managed to grab my hand before I could touch her.<p>

"Piss off." I hissed angrily at her. But the nurse held on, if anything tighter.  
>"She's in a coma. If you touch her, you could harm her." She whispered quickly. I hesitated, unsure what to do. Sephy didn't look as if she was in a coma, she just looked like the old Sephy I knew. Gradually I relaxed and the nurse released me from her grip.<br>"I'll give you a minute, but don't touch her. I'll be over here keeping an eye on you." The nurse warned me. I nodded gratefully and went to sit beside Sephy. How did I end up here? This was only going to cause me more trouble. But yet I didn't want to leave, it was like I was being drawn to her.

And she really did look so very beautiful, like an angel. Her dark brown skin shone and her dark hair and eyebrows framed her hair perfectly. Her lips formed a perfect shape and apart from a small cut on the side of her face she looked as she had before all this. My eyes moved down her body and rested on her stomach. It was true. I couldn't believe I hadn't known that she was pregnant. I should have been there for her.

And although a part of me hated this baby for what it was doing to Sephy and what it had done to the possibility of Sephy and I having a future together, part of me loved it. Loved it because it was me and Sephy in one little person. But she didn't want it, and that had hurt a bit when Jude told me. Not that I blame her. In her position, I'd hate me and anything associated with me too.

"Sephy." I whispered, although I wasn't sure if she'd be able to hear me "It's Callum." I hesitated. This was my chance to tell her so many things and her have to listen without arguing back. But if she could hear, would she remember them? Would I want her to remember them? Slowly I started to speak again, pouring my heart and soul out to Sephy.

Sephy

"Sephy, it's Callum." Those words sent a pulse of fear through my veins. I wanted to scream and yell for someone to help, but I knew even if I could manage it, no one would come before he had the chance to smother me. The silence echoed around us but I knew he hadn't left. Although I couldn't see him I could still sense his presence, sat on the chair beside me.  
>"I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from," Callum began again. <em>Yeah you got that bit right<em> "But I need you to know the truth."  
>"Sephy. I know you hate me, and I understand why. I hate myself for it but I can't let you go without you knowing the real story." I wished I could tell him to go away, I just wanted to be left in peace.<br>"I love you Sephy. I've always loved you." _You told me you loved me before, and I was stupid enough to believe you. Not this time, not again. You can't make a fool of me any more.  
><em>"I'm not asking for you to love me in return Sephy, or even for your forgiveness." I tried desperately hard to block out his voice, but it rang through my ears loud and clear. For a moment it seemed as though I'd got my wish because the ringing in my ears stopped but then he started to speak again  
>"I had to do it Sephy, to protect you. In the woods I told you I didn't love you to protect you. It was all a lie, I had to do it though. And now you're pregnant. And I don't know what to do Sephy or what you want me to do. I'd disappear from your life completely if I knew it'd help you."<p>

His voice... it seemed so honest and so pure that I couldn't help but get lost in it now. Maybe it was because he was telling me everything I'd dreamed of hearing all my life, or maybe it was because I was finally able to let go of him.  
>"I was so scared Sephy, when I found out you'd been hurt. I-I wanted to come and see you, but I couldn't bring myself to. I was scared of what you'd say, what you'd think of me." Callum laughed to himself "We'd been friends our whole lives and yet I did this to you." <em>It wasn't just you Callum. It was them. It was all of them. They tried to turn us against each other. <em>  
>"And I'll never forgive myself for that. I've said what I came to say. I love you Sephy, I hope you know that and never forget it, no matter what I love you."<p>

I wasn't sure what to think, what to do. Be filled with relief and just accept Callum's words or put my guard back up. I was so afraid to let people in and the one time I did, the one person I let into my life let me down so badly. So many lies... I didn't know what the truth was. He loved me, he didn't love me, he loved me. It was all so confusing.

"You have to leave now, I'm sure Miss Hadley's very tired." That haunting voice came back again, interrupting my conversation with Callum. _No I'm not tired! I want to talk to Callum! _I felt Callum get up from his seat beside me. _  
><em>"Wake up for me Sephy. Just wake up and I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you again." _I'm trying Callum. I want to wake up, I do. _  
>"I love you Sephy." <em><br>I love you Callum.  
><em>Then I heard his familiar footsteps getting further and further away from me, until I couldn't hear them any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>So Sephy and Callum seem to have gotten over all their lies, for now at least. But will Sephy ever wake up? Is the baby alright? Only time will tell... Please review! :D Thank you so much to LyricsArePoetry who reviews every chapter I write and inspires me to keep writing this story. But if you're reading this and haven't reviewed yet, please do because every review makes me feel very happy :) Izzie xx<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**It feels like ages since I last updated this story and for that I am sorry :-( I have no good excuse, although I did have a temporary glitch with my FanFiction account where it would not allow me to log in and post an update. However that has all been sorted now so its on to the story writing. **

**So this chapter - I'm not very happy with it. I feel like it has too much speech in, its too short and isnt very interesting at all but I guess it's kind of a 'filler' chapter because I knew what I wanted to happen in the next chapter but I had to fill the space between the previous chapter and the next chapter somehow (if that makes sense?) So the next chapter will hopefully be a lot better! Anyway enjoy, Izzie xx**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Noughts and Crosses or anything associated with them etc...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sephy<span>**

Everything is silent. It's so dark, so very dark and cold. I lie still, unsure of where I am. I heave myself up onto my elbows and try to lean on them but its as if my arms have disappeared because almost instantly I collapse down again. Twisting to the sides I look around me. There are a lot of people in beds, and chairs beside each bed.  
>I rub my eyes, maybe its a trick of the light. Maybe I'm back in my own bed at home and none of the events I've been thinking about actually happened. A shadow moves at the end of the bed, getting bigger and closer towards me. I'm not at home, I realise, but in a hospital. I try to lie as still as possible and not attract attention to myself. The shadow moves away from me and I gradually relax. After a while my eyes start to tire from staring into the blackness of the ceiling. I'm awake now, I'm sure of it. But I'm afraid that if I let my eyes shut that I'll never be able to wake up again. But it's so hard, and I'm so tired...<p>

**_A few hours later..._**

**_Sephy_**

"Yes, she's waking up now. She's going to be just fine." That voice, the one that's been talking to me for days, is the one I first heard when I woke up again.  
>"Wha-Where am I?" I ask sleepily, rubbing my eyes. A nurse hurries to my side and helps support me.<br>"You're in hospital Miss Hadley. Everyone's been very worried about you." I blink a few times, trying to adjust to the light.  
>"Where's Callum?" The nurse is rushing around me, propping up pillows behind me.<br>"What happened to me?"  
>"Why am I here?" the questions come pouring out of my mouth. The nurse hesitates for a second<br>"I'm not sure who you mean Miss Hadley. And you were in a coma so we've been looking after you. Helping you to get better." Why was she talking to me like I was a child? I sighed and leaned back into the pillows. The nurse smiled at me and turned to leave  
>"I'll just go and let your mother know that you've woken up."<br>"No!" I protested "Mother will be busy. Just get Callum for me. Callum McGregor." The nurse frowned at me but didn't say anything. I watched her leave the ward and pick up the phone.

**Callum**

The phone rang. I hesitated, I didn't want to speak to anyone. Besides it was probably mum or the police, and I wasn't too keen on either of them at the moment. I was glad when the phone rang off and I curled up on the sofa again. My peace and quiet didn't last long though. The phone's shrill rang out a minute later.  
>"Go away." I mumbled unhappily into the cushions. The noise carried on so sighing I dragged myself up and picked the phone up.<br>"What?" I snapped down the receiver. The voice at the other end wasn't Mum's or an officers. It was a young lady. A nurse. My heart started to beat furiously and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I breathed in deeply. This couldn't be happening.  
>"Callum McGregor?" the voice asked.<br>"Yes?" my voice trembled as I replied. Had something happened to Sephy?  
>"I've been instructed to inform you that Miss Persephone Hadley has woken up. She said she wishes to see you." And just like that, one sentence, filled me with hope again. Sephy was okay, and she wanted to see me. Hurriedly I thanked the nurse and put the phone back.<p>

**Sephy**

Everything was a great big blur now. It wasn't my silent fantasy anymore. This was all real. It had all happened. I waited patiently whilst everyone fussed around me.  
>"Sephy?" his voice flooded into my ears. I spun round and instantly a mixture of shock and relief ran through me.<br>"Callum," I breathed his name softly "You came." He nodded and sat beside me on my bed. I wanted to do something, say something but instead the silence echoed around us. I had to tell him, but I didn't know how.  
>"Callum,I-" I started to explain but my put a finger on my lips, silencing me.<br>"It's okay Sephy." He smiled at me "Everything's going to be alright." I so wanted to believe him, to believe that everything could just go back to the way it was. But I knew it couldn't  
>"But it won't Callum." My voice shook as I looked at him "I'm so sorry Cal." I choked out, tears forming in my eyes "This is all my fault – if I hadn't been so stupid then this might never have happened." The tears rolled down my cheeks but I didn't bother to wipe them away. Callum moved closer to me and hugged me to him. I breathed in his warm smell and instantly relaxed.<br>"It's not your fault Sephy." He whispered into my ear "We'll get through this." I leant into him and listened to his steady heartbeat. When he said it, it seemed so real and true. Like everything would be alright.  
>"I'm pregnant Callum." I said looking at my obvious stomach. Slowly Callum removed my head from his chest and placed his hand on my chin so that I was looking directly at him "I know Sephy. And I'm so sorry I've done this to you. Maybe they can..." he trailed off but I knew what he was going to say. And I knew the answer.<br>"It's too late. Jude wouldn't take me and now it's too late." I started to cry again.

**Callum**

I didn't know what to do. She was hurting so badly and I didn't know how to stop it. I'd give anything to make it stop but the doctor said he couldn't. She cried for a long time, the nurse said it was just the after effects of the kidnapping but I know Sephy. She bottles everything up inside until she can't stand it any longer. She's been through so much recently and now this. But she's strong and we can get through this. I know we can.


	11. Chapter 11

**Once again, sorry for not updating for so long! I have no excuse really. But I'm going to start updating more often, promise :) Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sephy<span>**

I'm finally out. They released me yesterday. I don't think I could have stood another minute in that place. It was too depressing. But now that I'm out in the real world, that suddenly feels the better option. Being back out here, is like holding your breath and waiting for something to jump out at you. That's what I'm doing – waiting, a scared little girl. What I'm waiting for I don't know. Jude's in prison and the other man. I'm at home with my family. Everything is back to normal. Except it's not.

I glance down at my stomach and feel a shiver run through me. My baby. My little girl. They'd already done a scan on me at the hospital before they released me. A little girl. My little girl. That sounded so strange to me and yet I knew it would only be a few weeks before she was here. Sitting here at home I've had a lot of time to think and yet the same questions keep running through my mind. Can I do this? Will I want her? Do I love her? Do I want him? I want to believe, more than anything, that I can get through this. I can't let Jude win. I won't let Jude win. He's already taken so much away from me, I will not let him ruin my life. The other questions though... they're running through my mind every second of every day. I didn't want a child, I wanted to destroy her when I found out. I begged and pleaded with Jude. And I'm scared now I'm having her that I won't love her, I won't want her. All this would be so much easier with Callum here. Mother won't let him anywhere near the house, despite my pleas. Callum. Oh Callum. Do you want me? Do I want you?

I get up and walk to my balcony. The breeze blows gently across my face and it feels so good. So real. I gaze out across the rose garden to the beach beyond. It's late afternoon and I can almost feel the sea lapping gently over my toes. I haven't been to the beach, I realise, since I got back.

Pulling on my shoes I go downstairs, checking carefully to make sure no one hears me. Out in the garden brings so many memories back to me. So many good memories. I shut my eyes briefly and let the memories flood through my brain, just the thought of them makes me smile. Then I open my eyes to reality and continue to the beach. Just as I'd expected the beach was perfect. The smell of the sea filled my nostrils and the spray landed gently on my face. Carefully I sit down in the sand, close enough to the water to let it rush around me.

I wanted to give my child so many things. I'd always dreamed of this – having a child with Callum. But in my dreams I was older, prepared and in love. Now I'm barely an adult, so confused and unsure about what love even means. But one thing hasn't changed. I want my child to be surrounded by love all her life. To never hurt. To never feel shame.

Without thinking I lean back, so my head's resting on the sand. I want my child to experience so many wonderful things and no bad things. I want her to love this beach as much as I do. I want her to love life.

"Sephy?" his voice shocks me out of my day dream. I sit bolt upright and twist my head, looking for him. He's stood at my right side, gazing out to the horizon.  
>"Callum." I breathe. I hadn't expected to see him here. I start to try and get up but he puts one hand out to stop me.<br>"Don't." He says. I'm immediately still again. My clothes are soaking wet from the water but I don't care. The water calms me.  
>"They finally let me out." I say to break the silence. He nods and abruptly sits down next to me in the sand. His face is troubled. "What is it?" I ask. He continues to look out to the horizon. "Cal?" I persist. At last he turns to look at me, his eyes scanning mine.<br>"What's going to happen now Sephy?" he says and I see his eyes flicker down to my stomach for a second, before returning to my face. We're both silent. Truth is, neither of us knows the answer to that question. "I love you Sephy." Callum places one hand on my stomach and I can feel my heart quicken at his touch. Those words send a rush of pleasure through my veins.  
>"I love you Callum." I reply, smiling softly at him.<br>"And I love our child." I look at him then. With a shock, I realise he means every words he is saying.  
>"And I want us to be together." I breathe in deeply. He was finally saying what I'd dreamed of for so many years. Then why did I feel so empty?<p>

"I'm scared Callum." I whisper and lean into his chest "I'm scared." He hugs me fiercely to him.  
>"I know you are Sephy." He replies. I breathe in his smell and shut my eyes. "You can do this. I won't let anything hurt you again."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Run Callum." I scream "Run!" He doesn't move though. He can't hear me. Why won't he move? I beg him silently to hear me. My feet are moving fast than they've ever moved before, I have to get to him before he does. Nothing matters anymore. I just have to get to Callum before its too late.<br>"Callum!" I yell again. He's still facing away from me though. I watch in horror as I realise the bundle in his arms is not a blanket, like I first thought it to be, but a child. A little girl. As I yell Callum's name the little girls spins round to look at me. Her eyes pierce through me. Callum's eyes. It's my little girl. I stop abruptly and stare at her. She's gazing back at me. Her eyes, Callum's exact shape and size but my colour. Her skin, such a perfect colour. Not cross but not nought. Her wavy brown hair moves around her face in the wind. She's so perfect. I'm enthralled by this little girl, trapped in her beauty. Then as I hear him getting closer I remember what I'm doing here. I have to warn him. I have to warn them.  
>"Callum move!" The little girl looks startled as I race towards her. Her face starts to crumple and she leans into Callum's chest. No... don't cry. Please don't cry. Still Callum won't look at me. He's just standing there, as if he's waiting for something to happen. It's almost as if he knows what's about to happen. Please no. No.<br>"Please!" I shriek. I'm so close to them, a few steps and I'll be there and they'll be safe. I start to relax. Everything's going to be alright. I slow down._

Suddenly he appears next to them out of nowhere. He turns slowly to look at me and smiles a chilling smile at me. That one smile says so much. He's won. I lost. We lost. "No! Jude please!" But it's like there's a wall in my way because I can't make myself move. I can do nothing, except watch in horror as Jude withdraws a knife from his coat and pushes it through her chest, and straight through his. They crumple to the ground, her hair swaying from side to side. Her eyes gaze at me one last time.

"No! Callum!" I can't move, desperately I wave my arms but it won't do any good. "Callie!" I scream hysterically. Jude looks at me and mouths 'I win'. I collapse on the ground, my head in my hands. It's all over. They're gone.

**Sephy**

With a jolt I wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>So for those of you who maybe got a bit confused there (I'm not sure if it was confusing or not) the bit in italics was Sephy's dream. I thought that she wouldnt just come out of this situation without any after effects so these are the start of them I guess. Izzie xx<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I broke my promise :( But this is quite a long update..so hopefully that kinda makes up for it! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sephy<span>**  
>Mother comes rushing into my bedroom. Startled, I gaze at her. Why did she look so panicked? Then I remembered, Jude, Callum...Callie. My daughter.<br>"No!" I choked out, and tried to get out of bed. But my feet wouldn't seem to move however hard I tried. "No, Callum." I started to cry in despair "Please no!" Mother came rushing towards my bedside, her arms outstretched. But I pushed her away, I had to find him. To make him pay for what he'd done. I loved them, and he took them away. I take a sharp intake of breath in a desperate attempt to stop my hysterics. I need to clear my head, to think clearly.

"Sephy darling please tell me what's wrong" Mother asked desperately, pulling me into a hug. I go stiff, I don't want to hug her. This is her fault. It's all of their faults. If they'd just let us be, then none of this would have happened. I grab the edge of my bed and heave myself out of bed, and away from her grip. I stumble blindly towards my bedroom door.  
>"Sephy?" Mother's voice rings in my ears again. It's too loud, I want more than anything for it to go away. For the quiet to surround me again. I spin round, furious, and shout at her.<br>"They're gone mother! He won!" I'm screaming at her now, how can she not understand? "He took them. I have to get him. I can't let him just kill them." I shook my head at her, and realised I was crying. Quickly I wiped my eyes, I had to stay strong. I had to get him back. Mother took a step towards me, her arms held up in a surrender.  
>"Sephy you're very confused, come back to bed." She smiled at me. No! My mind shouted at her.<br>"No." I whispered "They're gone mother." I smiled softly at her "I'm sorry but I have to go."

My mother's face turned to panic as I turned away from her again.  
>"Kamal!" I heard her shriek. Dad was here? I pushed that thought aside and tried desperately to find my way downstairs. I heard footsteps, so many footsteps, all coming at once. Why couldn't I find where anything was? I had to find him. I had to find them. I needed to see them one last time. I stumbled blindly along the corridor. Mother was following me, I could sense her, but I carried on.<br>"Kamal quickly!" I heard her screaming again. Why was she screaming? What did she have to scream about? My eyes were blurred with tears. I wanted to stop crying, I needed to stop crying. But I couldn't. I couldn't see where I was going, I couldn't think properly.  
>"Make it stop." I cried, unsure of who I was talking to. "Please make it stop."<br>"Sephy let me help you." I heard my mother and father's voices, talking to me. They weren't as loud anymore. Everything was calmer, even the ringing in my ears had stopped. Maybe peace was closer than I thought. Just maybe it was alright. I would see them again. I stopped and stood still for a second. One step Sephy, that's all it takes. I reached out slowly and put my foot forwards. A smile spread across my face. I'm coming for you Callum. I'm coming Callie. But where I'd expected my foot to stop it didn't. Instead it kept going. And all of a sudden I wasn't flying, I was falling.

**Jasmine**

"Sephy!" I screamed as I watched my daughter reach her foot out. But she couldn't hear me anymore. What was happening to my daughter? My little girl? I had to make her stop, but I was powerless. All I could do was watch. I swear I saw her smile a small smile before she stepped. But she reached out. And her body crumpled in shock and flew from my vision. I raced towards the stairs. But I couldn't get there in time. My daughter's body lay at the bottom of the stairs. Kamal was already there, cradling her head.  
>"Oh God." I whispered "No. Not Sephy." I raced down the stairs, tears streaming from my cheeks. "Minerva call an ambulance, now!" I yelled. I saw Minerva appear from her bedroom upstairs, take one look at Sephy, and race towards the office. Deep breaths Jasmine. She's going to be fine. You need to stay strong for Sephy's sake. Carefully I stepped over my daughter's body. I sat beside Kamal. She wasn't moving. Her eyes were shut, her feet twisted at odd angles. Her stomach stuck out. The baby. Was the ambulance on their way yet.<br>"Sephy." I whispered "Sephy it's Mother. Can you hear me? Open your eyes if you can hear me darling." Open your eyes Sephy. I willed. But she didn't. She lay still. I tried to remember my few weeks of first aid training from years ago.  
>"Check for a pulse." I whispered to Kamal, who was clutching at my daughter. "Check for a pulse." I repeated. Kamal looked at me, his face stricken and felt for a pulse.<br>"Jasmine..." he whispered, horrified. I shut my eyes. I already knew what he was going to say. "Jasmine, I can't find a pulse." I took a deep breath. There's still a chance. She's strong. She'll be okay. I stroked my daughters stomach. She was so beautiful.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the ambulance pull into our drive.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sephy<span>**

Am I dead? I don't remember much. Just falling. I thought I was flying, before I realised I was falling. I'd felt so free...but falling...when I fell all of it came rushing back to me. The pain. The confusion. The hurt. It's not how I imagined it to be, heaven. It's dark and quiet, deathly quiet. That's what I was wishing for I suppose. Or maybe I'm in hell. Maybe God's angry at me. Either way I don't particularly mind this place.  
>"Callum?" I whisper "Callie?" I sit up. I'll see them here. I'm sure of it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Callum<strong>  
>The phone rang. I blinked for a few seconds, trying to adjust to the light. The clock on my bedside table read 10am. I'd overslept, again. I'd meant to go and see Sephy this morning, she'd be mad if I turned up late. The phone's shrill in my ear reminded me it was ringing. Sighing I picked it up.<br>"Hello?" I muttered. The voice who replied, wasn't who I'd expected. It was Sephy's sister, Minerva.  
>"Minerva?" I asked confused "What do you want?"<br>"It's Sephy." The receiver cracked at me. I shook my head, I must be hearing things.  
>"What?" I said, hoping I'd heard wrong.<br>"It's Sephy." Minerva sounded like she was about to cry. "There's been an accident. She," I heard her sharp intake of breath before she continued "She fell down the stairs. We're at the hospital."  
>"But she's okay though, isn't she?" I pressed. There was silence at the other end of the phone. "She's alright?" I repeated.<br>"I-I don't know." Minerva sniffed "She wouldn't wake up. Dad- he couldn't find a pulse." She paused "The doctors say you should come as soon as you can." Her voice was only background noise now though, my mind was trying to process what she'd just told me. Was Sephy dead? What did she mean she wouldn't wake up?  
>"I'll be right there." I replied grimly and set the phone down.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Callum<strong>  
>"Callum." The doctor who stood alongside the Hadley family shook my hand. I nodded at him and then my gaze fell to the bed beside him, and to Sephy. I had to look away though, I couldn't see her like this. So still. She was so full of life, seeing her like this was strange. I turned back to face the Doctor.<br>"So what happens now?" Kamal asked. "Is she alright?" The doctor smiled sympathetically at us.  
>"We've run some tests." He told us "And Miss Hadley is in a very critical condition...but she is alive." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Of course, her condition made her fall a lot worse and we are now concerned that this fall could affect her baby drastically. We might even have to consider going into early labour..." he paused to look at Mr and Mrs Hadley.<br>"But she's only seven months pregnant." Mr Hadley protested, aghast.  
>"I understand that, but it's the only way the baby has a chance of surviving. Of course there could be difficulties which we have to take into consideration."<br>"Difficulties?" I asked sharply "What kind of difficulties?" The Doctor avoided my eyes as he answered my question  
>"Sometimes in situations like this, with premature birth, particularly after an accident...there can be complications with the birth. There have been circumstances where the mother has been hurt or..died during the birth." My heart started to beat faster as he spoke "But it's the only option we have right now, if we leave the baby be it could kill both of them. Sephy has a good chance of survival if we go ahead with the premature birth."<p>

I looked as Mrs Hadley, whose face was a mixture of shock and anger.  
>"That's it?" she asked furiously "That's all you have to say? You must be able to do something else! If it's about the money, we'll pay you anything."<br>"It's not about the money I'm afraid." The doctor told her. "We're all doing our best to help Miss Hadley but at this time a premature birth is our only option. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>So again this is the aftermath of the kidnapping still affecting Sephy. I'm sorry, I think I change tense quite a few times in this. But I wrote it in a rush as I am going out soon but wanted to update and really want to put it up now so I apologise for that. Just to make it clear - Sephy isn't actually dead. She's just kind of in an unconscious state at the moment. And no she didn't try to commit suicide by throwing herself down the stairs, it was an accident. She thought she knew what she was doing, but at the same time she didn't. She's got a lot of problems at the moment basically...sorry if it's confusing. Hope you enjoyed anyway! Izzie xx <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**So in the reviews a good point was made about Mr Hadley's relationship with Callum and to be honest, I'd completely forgotten about that - I got so caught up in Sephy being ill! So hopefully this chapter portrays their relationship a bit more, although I'm not sure I've got it quite right. Anyway read on and enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Callum<span>**  
>"This is your fault." Mr Hadley spat at me as the doctor walked away from us. I backed away from him slightly and shook my head in denial. No. Please don't say that.<br>"Mr Hadley I" I started to plead to him, but he carried on as if I hadn't spoken.  
>"You and your kind did this." He continued as he stepped towards me, his eyes blazing with fury "we should have got rid of you when we could. I swear to God if I could wipe out the lot of you I would"<p>

"Kamal," Mrs Hadley tried to intervene, but it did no good. But worst of all, I knew he was telling the truth. This was my fault. I thought that maybe if no one else had said it out loud, if it was only me thinking it, that somehow it wouldn't be true. But he had, and I knew it was the truth. All of this was my fault. Mr Hadley was mere inches away from me now. I glanced over my shoulder, but the ward was practically deserted.  
>"I could crush you." He whispered slickly "I could crush you and your family right now." I stiffened. My family had nothing to do with this.<br>"One word from me." Mr Hadley carried on "And you'd all be hanging from a noose before you could blink." Anger raged up from within me. How dare he talk about my family like that? This was my fault and my problem, not theirs. I glared at him and took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "Sephy wouldn't want us to argue."

Mr Hadley laughed in disbelief.  
>"Sephy wouldn't want us to argue?" he repeated sarcastically "My daughter is lying unconscious in that bed there, she's going to give birth to your bastard child two months early because of you. I don't think you're the best person to decide what is best for my daughter." He told me coldly.<br>"She's my girlfriend. And that's my baby." I whispered quietly under my breath. But not quietly enough for Kamal Hadley.  
>"Your girlfriend?" Mr Hadley scoffed "It may well be your bastard child but my daughter would never go out with a blanker."<br>"Kamal please." Mrs Hadley put her hand on her husband's arm. She turned to me "I think it's best if you leave. If there's any news the hospital will let you know." I looked at the three of them and realised they were serious. I sighed and moved past them to go and sit by Sephy.

"Stay strong for me Sephy." I whispered in her ear "I love you."

**Kamal**  
>"That wasn't necessary." Jasmine rounded on me as soon as he'd gone. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. I'd known she'd start on me.<br>"Not now Jasmine." I muttered and sat down on the chair beside Sephy. She looked so peaceful, it was hard to believe she was in any pain at all. Maybe she wasn't. That was all I could hope for. It was all so surreal. Why us? Why my little girl? So many questions ran through my brain, questions which I knew could not be answered. The doctor had said that there was a chance she'd be alright, and my daughters were stronger than most. I never wanted her to have to go through anything like this, not the kidnapping and now this.  
>"What are we going to do Jasmine?" I asked<br>"We're going to stay strong. Sephy needs us." She replied, although her voice sounded like it was about to crack.  
>"I don't know how much more of this I can take Jasmine. Once the papers get hold of it, it's going to be everywhere. There won't be anywhere to go. My career, it'll be finished." I sighed. There was silence. Slowly I looked up into the glaring faces of my wife and eldest daughter.<br>"You're just as bad as him." Minerva told me shaking her head. I narrowed my eyes, confused.  
>"Our daughter could die and you're worried about how it could affect your career?" Jasmine asked, though we both knew it wasn't a question.<br>"We have to think about the future Jasmine," I started to protest but she held up one hand to stop me.  
>"No Kamal. We have to think about our daughters. You lord over that McGregor boy but you're exactly the same as him."<br>"I'm not the same." I argued "He's white as can be." Jasmine shook her head at me  
>"I'm not talking about your skin." She told me stonily "You want to do what's best for Sephy? Then I suggest you go home and look up treatment programmes for her."<br>-

**Jasmine**

Minerva left with him. It was just me and Sephy left. When they'd gone I broke down, I couldn't help it. I had to put on a strong face, for Minerva's sake and for Sephy but inside this is killing me. Ever since the kidnapping Kamal and I have been arguing and Minerva can sense something's wrong, she's not stupid. And Sephy...where do I even begin with Sephy? It's like watching your child hurt herself right in front of your eyes, over and over again and being powerless to stop it. She's not right. I thought she could just forget about everything that had happened to her and move on with her life...and for the first few weeks it looked like she was doing just that. But now, she's acting strangely. She doesn't know what she's doing most of the time, and it's like she's not even here anymore. I'm losing my daughter and I don't know how to get her back.

I stayed there for hours, just watching her, hoping that she'd wake up and everything would be alright. The doctors came and went, but nothing changed. Callie. That's what she'd said. She'd wanted to call her Callie. But now she might never have the chance to hold her daughter, to watch her grow. I'd have done so many things differently if I only knew this was coming.

It's torture watching her just lying here. Not knowing if she can hear me or not. Not knowing if she's unconscious still...or if she's gone for good. Wake up Sephy. Please wake up for me.

**Sephy**  
>I can't find them. I'm all alone in this place, wherever this place is. I called out for them but they never came. At least in this place I feel normal again. Well almost...I guess it's like I'm here in spirit bu t not body. I never used to believe all that stuff about spirits and stars but now I'm actually experiencing it. It's weird. But I don't mind it. Before I was lost, and now it's like I'm finally seeing clearly again for the first time since the kidnapping.<p>

A noise breaks my train of thought. A banging sound. I turn to see what has disturbed me. A man. Callum? I step towards the figure and squint my eyes, trying to get a better look. It is Callum. A rush of happiness surges through me and a smile spreads across my face. I start to jog towards him, looking for my little girl, but she's not there. He's not wearing his normal clothes either...He's wearing a dark leather jacket and jeans, if I didn't know any better I'd swear he looked more like Jude. But that's not possible because it's just me, Callum and Callie in my world. My perfect little world. I keep running, I'm nearly there. Callum's not moving towards me, he's just stood still, perfectly still. As I get closer I realise his hair's shorter and he's taller. Callum? My mind wonders but I push those thoughts aside, I'm so desperate to reach him now. I'm mere metres away from him now; I could almost reach out and touch his face if I wanted to. I want to. I reach out my hand. His face changes. With a gasp of shock I realise that it isn't Callum, it's Jude. I want to scream, I open my mouth ready to, but nothing comes out.  
>"Sephy." Jude smiles at me "I've been waiting."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Right so that bit above is still Sephy in her sort of dream like state. She believes she's dead or in a state similar to that, hence why it's just her, Callum and Callie in her perfect world. However Jude is still affecting her mind (as hopefully you understood from her bit) and still haunts her. Also I understand that Jasmine Hadley also strongly disliked Callum in Noughts and Crosses but this is my version and although she still doesnt like him, she's tired and just wants to focus on her daughter right now. She has come to the realisation that her daughter could be ill for a long time, and I guess she's finally seeing how she's acted in the past and wants to make things better. Izzie xx<strong>


End file.
